


HP Harmony Writing Ideas

by Kyrsi_Taika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: HMS Harmony, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harmony - Freeform, Male Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrsi_Taika/pseuds/Kyrsi_Taika
Summary: HMS Harmony Drabble Tuesday and Wacky AU Wednesday entries... and other things that popped into my head...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	1. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - DISCLAIMER

The place to start is always at the beginning...  
  


I'm not J. K. Rowlings... nor am I British...

The closest I come to owning anything here is that one of the movie producers was born in my state in the US...

so sad really... 

Anywho... ENJOY!


	2. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Infirmary

_**Infirmary** _

'Another day, another trip to the infirmary,' Harry pondered personally as Poppy Pomphrey prepared to pour the poisons she called potions down her patient's poor throat.

Hermione slid into the seat beside the bed, grabbing Harry's hand, as the first potion went down chillingly into her gullet.

With a gasp, Harry's eyes focused on the girl beside the bed who'd always been there through every danger Hogwarts had presented over the years. "I... love you."

"What?!" Hermione replied shocked.

Madam Pomphrey tutted, "Don't worry, dear. Young Ms. Potter here is a bit delirious is all. Don't pay what she says any mind."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes again as the black-haired girl shook her head slightly, seemingly denying the healer's words. With a deep breath, the bushy, brown-haired beauty bent forward to brush a kiss on Harry's cheek and whispered, "I've always loved you."


	3. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Hermione's Gift

**_ Hermione's gift (41st birthday) _ **

Harry adjusted the red silk ribbons carefully, making sure the large bow was centered properly. Something was mission though, pondering what while looking about their room, candle lit bookcases lining the walls and rose petals scattered on the bed, then… 'Perfect!' A bunched up pair of Hermione's nickers presented themselves like a gift from heaven.

Picking them up quickly, she slipped her hands through the holes and twisted her wrists to tighten the constricting undergarment. Stretching on her tip-toes to hook them at the top of their four-post bed just as the door began to open.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione."


	4. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - The Choice

**_ The choice _ **

She heard the scream.

Saw her best friend running towards the Veil of Death after Sirius had fallen through.

She didn't think, just latched on as Harry plunged into the whispering gateway.

The whispers were louder here, but still just as indistinct. Only two sounds really mattered to her in that instant… Harry's heartbeat and her own.

Suddenly the howling winds died out… and the whispering ceased… all was silent.

"You have brought one who has eluded and opposed us for far too long to face judgement," Hermione heard, peeking over Harry's shoulder to see a tall, rail like woman with pale skin and bright white hair speaking.

The old woman with a large hourglass in her lap next to her spoke next, "Eight pieces… one sent before… one brought with… leaving six."

A buxom blonde spoke next, "Rare is it when one gets the chance to meet one of us, rarer still more then one or boons granted."

The fourth, a fiery red head spoke next, "Choose six of those slain by that creature and his minions since he first defied us." She waved her hand and a host of shadowy, translucent people began to appear around them, "Choose wisely."

"You should know, those that reach this far into Death's realm almost never return," the blonde spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"That means… you'll have tasks…"

"I'm sorry, who…?" Hermione was shocked to hear her own voice, faint as it was, and began to get frightened as she saw her hand fade to the insubstantial greyness of the others around them even as she continued to grasp Harry tightly.

A bubbly brown-haired girl with bright green eyes popped up in front of her, "Hi! I'm Elpis! And those are Morana, Aroa, Chance and Moira," she said pointing to each in turn before leaning towards Hermione and mock whispering, "Don't mind them, they're always rather stuffy."

Harry's voice finally broke the silence, evidently having noticed Hermione's predicament, "Hermione and Sirius," there was a slight pause as a large black dog bounded over to them and her own hand returned to full solidity, "My parents," James and Lily appeared before them, pulling both Harry and Hermione into a hug before Harry could continue.

"And the last two," the grumpy sounding, scythe wielding, Morana asked bluntly.

"Luna and her mother?" Hermione asked having noticed her blonde-haired friend among the surrounding throng.

"Sounds good," Harry said to her quietly before repeating Hermione's words to the immortals arrayed before them.

Luna skipped up to them with a jaunty wave, "I told you I'd see my mum soon, Hermione!"

Everything then faded to black.


	5. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Toaster for the Win!

**_ Toaster for the Win! _ **

Destination.

Determination.

Deliberation.

Harry panted as she and Hermione hid from the Snatchers Ron had led straight to them. Only luck had them prepared to move at that exact moment so everything, including their tent, was packed in Hermione's beaded little bag.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "We really need to go."

Harry nodded just as an unnatural chill started to creep through the air.

Destination… somewhere she'd never been but seen in a few wizarding photographs.

Determination… she had that in spades to protect the girl she so desperately loved.

Deliberation… who, what, where, when…

"He's here!" a whispering voice echoed in her head.

Not thinking, desperate to get away before the Dementors affected her too much to Apparate, she grabbed Hermione's arm and twisted her magic.

Destination.

Determination.

De…

They stumbled a bit as they appeared on a darkened, deserted lane.

An explosion nearby drew their attention to a small cottage they both recognized right away.

"Harry?!" Hermione asked in a voice laced with disbelief.

"You'll never touch my family you bastard!" A voice Harry had only ever heard in her nightmares rang out from within the house.

"Accio Toaster!" Harry shouted pointing at the home she never remembered living in.

A loud clang erupted from the doorway as the one impacted gave an angry shout of, "Who dares!"

Three simultaneous stunners later and the distracted dark wizard slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered coarsely, horrified that her actions had just changed history.

Harry's dad stepped into the doorway, a curse held on the tip of his wand, "Who are you, and how did you find this place?"

Harry smiled in what felt like the first time in months, "Don't bother killing him, Dad. We'll need to take out his anchors first."

"HARRY!"

"Remember, Hermione… Destination, Determination, Desperation!"


	6. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - The Dark Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today is: after dying during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry finds himself in the future... where Hermione Granger is the new Dark Lord because the only person she ever loved, Harry Potter, had died.

**_ The Dark Lady _ **

She blinked and sat up, the words "Avada Kadavra" still ringing in her ears. 'Am I dead?' she thought glancing around at what appeared to be the same clearing, though all the Death Eaters and their 'Lord' were long gone. Walking out of the forest to see the ruins of Hogwarts was a bit unsettling, something was definitely wrong.

"You shouldn't have come here trespasser!" a vaguely familiar voice calls out to her from behind.

Turning she sees a grey cloaked figure with a blank, black mask wielding the Sword of Gryffindor. "W-what?" she asks, her throat raw from lack of use.

"Hands out where I can see them, the Mistress will decide your fate," the figure says.

"N-Neville?" she asks quietly.

"Move!"

Sitting upon the half broken remains of Dumbledore's golden throne was a woman in white, her face hidden in the shadows of her robe's raised hood. The grey guard shoves her from behind to kneel before the woman on the throne.

"What have you brought me, minion?"

"Trespasser, Mistress."

She looks up into the face of the woman on the throne.

"You look like her," the woman whispers to herself, "but my love is dead." The woman stands and says firmly, "Consider yourself lucky, whoever you are. Be gone from my kingdom by nightfall or my servants will feast upon your bones."

The woman swept out of the room, as the gray guard pulled the girl away.


	7. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Finding Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMS Harmony Drabbles... Wacky Wednesday AU! Muggle AU! Specifically, Harry goes to drop Teddy off at primary school and who does he meet? His teacher Hermione!

_**Finding Hermione** _

"Okay, Teddy, remember... you can't show off what you can do here," Harry knelt, quietly talking beside his godson at the door to his new class. "We have to stay hidden, so others can't know."

"I know, Dad... I got this!"

Harry got a really happy feeling every time his godson called him 'Dad', he'd always wanted a family of his own. There was one girl he really wanted, but was afraid to try for, especially due to his best mate always raving about wanting her... even if he never did anything to actually get her attention that way.

In all the mess after Voldemort fell, Harry never found out what happened to her. The head of the snake was gone, but the body was still alive and kicking... Pure Bloods... Harry'd come to hate the very concept. The *Ministry* had declared that all Muggleborns were to be Obliviated of the knowledge of magic, then dropped off randomly around the planet, not even returning them to their own families. When they'd come for Teddy as 'the Spawn of a Dark Creature', Andromeda had gone down fighting and as much as he'd wanted to do the same, and may one day, Teddy had been too vulnerable, so Harry had taken his godson and fled.

Before his thoughts could spiral too far down that dark rabbit hole, Harry patted Teddy on the shoulder, then stood and softly knocked on the door of Ms. Graynge's classroom.

On hearing a vaguely familiar voice call out, "Enter!" Harry opened the door to lead Teddy inside only to stop suddenly. He knew that voice, that bushy brown hair, those incredible cinnamon-touched, chocolate eyes.

"Yes?" Ms. Graynge asked breaking Harry out of his sudden trance.

"Hermione?"

\- shout out to Kallanit's "Reboot" FFN/s/9552519


	8. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - What a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMS Harmony Drabbles  
> Inspired by the artwork of the brilliant Arisha aka Arishatistic posted on the Harmony Discord.
> 
> Link - https://www.instagram.com/p/CGK1dSOgSiu/?igshid=1t41luimnybuk

_**What a day** _

What a day it had been...

Ron playing tonsil hockey with Lavender was the last straw for her semi-infatuation with the red-headed prick, but then Harry...

Harry followed her... comforted her... talked to her... kissed her!

What a day it had been...

Now it was one in the morning, and Hermione stumbled into the nearly deserted common room ripping her Gryffindor necktie off as she went, angry that Ron had once again shirked his prefect duties, but there was Harry...

He had been waiting up for her, reading her favorite book as he'd promised to do that afternoon. Unlike what she'd done before, she gave into the sudden urge to snog him senseless, dropping into his lap with her knees to either side of him. She neither noticed, nor cared, when her blouse slipped from her shoulders to expose her lacy black bra to the most wonderful man in her world, but while she knew they weren't ready to go much further yet, she most definitely knew they would.

What a day...


	9. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Turning Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMS Harmony Drabbles  
> Inspired by the artwork of the brilliant Arisha aka Arishatistic posted on the Harmony Discord.
> 
> Link - https://www.instagram.com/p/CGK1dSOgSiu/?igshid=1t41luimnybuk
> 
> With some additional inspiration from Radaslab's "Harem War" FFN/s/5639518

_**Turning Time** _

"So, Harry... how are you doing with those two spells I asked you to learn?"

Harry sat the book he'd been reading aside and pulled the Head Girl into his lap, "I get the keyed Notice Me Not spell, but why the sudden desire for me to learn Obfuscate Instead of Obliviate?"

Hermione kissed him gently as he played with the buttons of her blouse, "Simple really, I want you to temporarily lock away a few memories of mine."

Harry's hand dropped to her thigh, inadvertently tugging her blouse off her shoulders, not that either of them minded the newly exposed skin being seen. "Huh? Why would you want that?"

"I have a special treat planned, but need to know that you've learned those two spells before I can give it to you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked at his fiancé, his hand starting to play with the hem of her skirt, "A 'Special Treat' huh? Something more than the fun I get making you squirm as I speak into your Chamber of Secrets? Or even letting my One-Eyed Basilisk play in there?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good thing I've learned those spells then."

"Wonderful," she breathed into his ear lustily. "I have a confession to make before you get your Treat. Remember how the time-turners were all destroyed at the end of fifth year?"

Harry nodded with a questioning sound as he began to kiss her collarbone.

"Not... not all of them were destroyed."

"What?" he asked pulling back suddenly to stare into her eyes.

Hermione nodded, "I pocketed a few as we went through that room, and I'm pretty sure Luna did too though I haven't asked her."

"Okay..."

"So tonight," Hermione glanced at the clock at the door to the Head Boy's room opened to reveal an already completely nude Hermione, "you get two of me."

-TT-

A few hours later, Hermione said it was time and he found himself pulled just outside the room by one of the two Hermiones, "Okay... now I need you to Obfuscate my memories of the last three hours, Harry."

"Ah, so you don't know what's happened and therefore can't change anything. You're Brilliant."


	10. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - The Advertisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMS Harmony Drabbles  
> Inspired by the artwork of the brilliant Arisha aka Arishatistic posted on the Harmony Discord.
> 
> Link - https://www.instagram.com/p/CGK1dSOgSiu/?igshid=1t41luimnybuk

_**The Advertisement** _

Harry sipped his morning coffee while opening the Daily Prophet to the classified ads section and could hardly believe the full page ad at the start of the section...

-TA-

Special Advisor to Minister Hermione Granger-Potter

(1 posting available - open until filled)

Duties include:

Neck rubs, kisses, and intimate massages, various errands, other duties as assigned

Must be willing to be on call 24/7

Special skills required:

Superb hand-eye coordination

Excellent Oral Skills (multilingual with Parseltongue preferred)

Anticipating and providing for the Minister's needs

Prior Experience Required

Applications are to be submitted in person directly to the Minister for consideration

(known preference for Green Eyes and Black Hair)

-TA-

"Hermione, dear?" he asked the bushy haired witch across the table from him, "what's with this ad?"

"Oh? They printed it in today's paper? GREAT!"

Harry, eloquent as ever, merely said, "Huh?"

Hermione nodded, "Didn't you know that all Ministry positions have to be posted in the Prophet before they can be filled?"

"So... you want me for the job?"

Hermione shifted around the table to striatal Harry's lap, her half open shirt falling open as she snogged him senseless.

As she started to pull back slightly, Harry whispered, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Hermione grinned and nodded before attacking his lips with hers once more.


	11. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Wedding Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: True love sees through Polyjuice - Weasley Wedding

_** Wedding Surprise ** _

"Hey, Emma. Emma!" She hears Ron call out, remembering belatedly that she's 'Emma' tonight for a little extra security.

"I wanted to introduce you to my cousin, Barney," the red head stated plainly.

Hermione turned to Harriett with a raised eyebrow.

"D-Daniella Barnes," Harriett said reaching out to shake hands.

"Emma, do you mind looking after Barney for a bit? I've got to help Bill," the boy muttered before running off without waiting for an answer.

"Harry…" Hermione's breath hitched, suddenly remembering that her research into Polyjuice in second year mentioned that true love could see through it. "I love…" you… "your hair."

"Yours looks better, 'Mione. Mine's always doing its' own thing," Harriett replied with a teasing smile.

She can see through the juice too. She loves me… SHE LOVES ME! "Yes."


	12. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Trouble at the Tent

**_ Trouble at the Tent _ **

The first indication something wasn't right was a silvery ghost like doe in the nearby woods, that she felt compelled to follow.

The second was Ronald _Bloody_ Weasley standing, perfectly dry with steam still rising from his warm clothing, saying he'd pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the bottom of the frozen over pond behind him. It's not like they hadn't moved a dozen times and intentionally not keyed the idiot into the wards after he left them. So of course, Harriett had embraced the red-headed glutinous prick like a brother, used the Sword to dispatch the Locket, and lead him back to camp... _he_ just wasn't conscious for the whole trip.

"Hey, Hermione!" She called out to her new girlfriend as she entered the tent with Ron's stunned, bound, and floating body behind her. "I've got good news, GREAT news, bad news, and a new project for us, which do you want first?"

The bushy haired witch lifted her head out of the book she'd been reading at the table and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, "Interesting..."

"Good news... we have a way to destroy the Horcruxes now," Harriett said, indicating the Sward looped through her belt. "The great news is the Locket's been destroyed." Hermione got up and rushed to Harriett for a deep and lingering embrace. "The bad news... the gut's back."

"So I see."

"Which brings up the new project... finding out how he's tracking us and preventing it from working any longer so we can ditch him again."

"I think that just became priority number one," Hermione answered before kissing Harriett, "I really don't want him listening to what we do at night."


	13. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - What's Your Name Again?

**_ What's Your Name Again? _ **

Harriett kissed her girlfriend later that night, in the privacy of their room in the tent, when she suddenly pushed herself up on one elbow to gaze down lovingly at the bushy haired witch, "You know... I don't think you've ever told me your middle name?"

Hermione grinned up at her green eyed lover, "It's either Jean or Jane."

"How's that?"

"Well," she stretched up to kiss Harriett lightly, "My first name was easy for them... what else would you name a daughter of Troy by Helen, after all. But while mum filled out my British birth certificate with 'Jane', my dad was working on my Australian one at the same time and put down 'Jean'... and then they never got around to correcting the issue... so... it's both."

Harriett blinked at her, "Really? Duel citizenship too, huh? That might come in handy someday."

Hermione nodded, "I'm still curious why your parents named you 'James' though..."

"They didn't," the black haired witch smirked running a hand along her girlfriend's bare torso.

"WHAT?! But all the books..."

"Are wrong," Harriett kissed her again. "I checked with Gringotts the summer before third year... my name is Harriett Enfys Lillian Potter... two guesses who the jokers were that named me 'rainbow'..."

"No need," Hermione whispered, "I'm just glad I'll always have H.E.L.P..."

"Forever and always," said HELP replied before diving in and capturing the lips of her double name love.


	14. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Spells and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMS Harmony Drabbles... Twin Prompts!
> 
> Prompt 1 - Harry and Hermione look into the Mirror of Erised together...  
> Prompt 2 - Harry teaches the Oculus Reparo spell to his kids on Platform 9 3/4 and Hermione hauls him off for some... practise making more kids...

_**Spells and Mirrors** _

Hermione dragged Harry through the corridors of Hogwarts by the hand. That this interaction was found completely unremarkable activity between the Head Girl and Head Boy to the students and staff of the school just gave testament to how often the scene had occurred over the years, especially since they became a couple during their fifth year. Rumor had it that they were engaged, but whenever asked they would just look at each other lovingly with a strange and enigmatic smile on both of their faces.

Disappearing down the little used third floor corridor on the right, Hermione stopped before the door to an old room he'd not ventured near since the end of first year.

"Why are we here, Love?"

"I was curious the other day about what these rooms were being used for now, and there's something I wanted you to see."

Now curious himself, Harry waved a silent _Alohomora_ at the auto-locking door and bowed his beautiful, bushy-haired companion inside. Following her inside, he was surprised to find a couple of old school brooms and the shattered remains of a harp but little else in the room.

"It's down below… come on!" Hermione said excitedly, quickly mounting one of the brooms and floating down through the uncovered trapdoor.

A little surprised that Hermione had willingly used a broom, Harry had hesitated then snagged and mounted the second broom and took off after her. He almost immediately regretted not pulling out his shrunken Firebolt 2, these old school brooms _really_ needed to be replaced. Landing in the dungeon levels at least three floors below Fluffy's Room, he left the broom beside the one Hermione had used and took off after the woman of all his dreams and fantasies.

At first, it looked like all of the traps had been removed and cleaned up, then he saw the remains of the chessboard where Ron had sacrificed himself so he and Hermione could proceed. He held some regrets for how that friendship had finally ended, the boy he knew from this room had been a good friend, but later his jealousy drove a wedge between them, hammered home by Harry and Hermione getting together, and finally shattered when Harry became Head Boy, quit the quidditch team to focus on NEWTs and handed the Captaincy to little Demelza Robins instead of his former 'Best Mate'… never mind that the girl had far more leadership ability and somehow got along with practically everyone in the school regardless of House.

Shaking his head and banishing the thoughts of his old friend, Harry delved deeper into the passage to find Hemione bouncing lightly in excited anticipation waiting for him in Snape's Potions Riddle room.

"Remember this place, Harry?" she asked glancing around.

Harry nodded, "More than I'd like to sometimes…"

"I never went past here before last night," she continued, a bit melancholy herself at that comment.

"There are more important things… friendship and bravery and…" he whispered, thinking back on that night again.

Hermione beamed at her messy-haired best friend, "Love."

"Even then?" Harry asked, surprised by the answer, even though it was exactly what he'd always imagined it to be.

She nodded, her bushy hair bouncing around wildly, "Not like now… but it had definitely been sparked by then."

"So what did you want to show me?"

"It's in the next room, Love."

"Don't tell me it's still here!" Harry exclaimed, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm pretty sure it's the mirror you told me about," Hermione shrugged, "I wanted us to look into it together before the House Elves take it to Gringotts tomorrow for disposal."

"That's… a very wise choice, I think." Harry sighed heavily, then took Hermione's hand and lead her into the final room.

The fight with Quirrell didn't even cross his mind as he walked towards the Mirror of Erised. Stopping before the mirror and gazing deeply into Hermione's cinnamon touched brown eyes, he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? The Headmaster said this thing gives neither knowledge, nor truth after all…"

"I'm sure," she smiled up at him, staring into his impossibly green eyes.

With a slightly nervous gulp, Harry nodded, then spun them both so she was standing directly in front of him while they both gazed into the mirror.

At first nothing happened, then the image slowly cleared. Harry remembered doing something similar with Ron in first year and the mirror showing them each something totally different. What he saw this time however, made his breath hitch and his arms tighten around Hermione slightly.

With a loving sigh, she leaned back into his chest and asked, "So what do you see?"

"I see… us…" Harry started hesitantly, never really great at describing things like this, "standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters near Neville and Luna." He hesitated as the scene played out a little more before him, "Our… our daughter bumped into this lost looking first year boy, knocking his glasses off and breaking them. She held them out towards me, but rather than fixing them, we knelt down next to the two new Firsties and taught them that spell you used on my glasses during that first train ride…"

" _Oculus Reparo_ ," Hermione whispered with a smile.

"Yeah…" Harry breathed out at another memory of his love doing something for him. "Then you drag me off while…"

"Neville stands there chuckling, and our younger kids bounce around happily at something Luna said to them?"

"You see that too?" He asked surprised.

"That's the whole reason I brought you down here, dear husband."

There was only one thing Harry could think to say as she turned around in his arms, "I love you."

"I know," she chuckled, as she pulled him down to her for a lusty kiss. "Now it's time to get back to practicing for those little ones we just got a glimpse of."

"As you wish."


	15. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Will You Kidnap Me?

_**Will you Kidnap me?** _

Helen had taken her daughter to Diagon Alley for yet another load of books and where on their way back to the car park when they happened upon a most curious sight, a young child struggling with a trunk, clearly too heavy to lift for someone so small, and a beautiful snowy white owl in a cage far too small for such a majestic creature. Coming to a quick decision, she altered course and approached the raggedly dressed kid she estimated by size to be somewhere around seven or eight years old.

"Exc…" Helen started to address the messy, black haired youth.

Suddenly the child stomped a foot and angrily said, "Fucking Bastard!"

"'Cuse me?" she finished just as her daughter said, "Language!"

The child turned startled, and startling, bright eyes of the deepest and most unique green Helen has ever seen, like the richest of emeralds shot through with shifting sunlight from a forest canopy and seeming to glow from within, to gaze upon the approaching mother/daughter pair. With a deep sigh and quickly averted eyes, the small figure shuddered slightly with hunched shoulders, as if expecting to be hit, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"While I would appreciate you refraining from using such impolite language," Helen knelt before the obviously scared young person to be perceived as at least slightly less threatening, ignoring how the damp sidewalk would leave a mark on her beige slacks, "we came over to see if you needed any help with your things."

In response, she received a quick glance and a muttered, "I'm fine." Her daughter's gasp however drew both of their attention.

"You… you're, Harry Potter!"

"You know me?"

"I've read all about you, you're in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ , _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ , and _Modern Magical History_!" The bushy haired girl gushed.

"I am?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Hermione, dear," Helen said grabbing her daughter's attention, "remember what your new books said about the 'W' and 'M' words?" Having read her daughter's new books, she now knew at least a little about the child they had come across on a damp London street. "Harry?" she asked gaining the boy's attention, "This is my daughter Hermione," she said indicated the blushing girl beside her, "and I'm Dr. Helen Granger, and part of my job is to help young people that need it."

"What's a doctor?" Harry asked quietly, then suddenly stiffened, once again acting like he was about to be hit.

'Oh, dear!' Helen thought, once more glancing at the terribly over-sized clothing to the red, jagged, and inflamed looking jagged scar on the forehead of the _ELEVEN_ year old in front of her, 'this could be very, _very_ bad.' "Well, my specialty is fixing people's teeth mostly, but there are others that help fix anything that might hurt." She said doing her best to keep her dark thoughts from seeping into the tone of her voice. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Mr. Hagrid just… he handed me my ticket and then just… disappeared…"

A quick glance at her shocked daughter let her know why Hermione wasn't spouting off a million questions as was her normal want, "Oh! Well, that wasn't very nice of him. Tell you what… Hermione and I were on our way home, would you like a lift? Where do you live?"

"I live with the Dursleys, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry said, then muttered, "Not that they want me there…"

"So, the Dursleys are your family?" Helen asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, "They always said freaks like me don't deserve family."

"You could come home with us!" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"Why would you want such a burden?" he asked dejectedly.

Helen shook her head, "You wouldn't be a burden, Harry."

"Oh… well… you seem nice. Will you kidnap me? Uncle Vernon always said I should go with someone that would kidnap me."

"He did?!" Helen and Hermione asked in unison.

"He didn't like Mr. Hagrid much, but didn't really try to stop him from taking me when we left them this morning."

"Well, at this point I'm certainly willing to… but we have to do this the right way."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed in a sudden eureka moment, "It's your birthday, isn't it! Happy Birthday, Harry!" she suddenly enveloped him is a fierce hug. And while Helen noted that Harry stiffened again at the unexpected contact, he seemed to melt into the embrace.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Harry. Perhaps we should stop off and pick you up a present on the way home too."


	16. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - New Dark Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMS Harmony Drabble... Hermione visiting Harry over the summer after fourth year... (from Petrificus Somewhatus and Shimsham)

_**New Dark Witch - Turning Point** _

Hermione was enjoying her driving lessons, her mother was an excellent instructor, but today's little outing was made with an alternative purpose she'd neglected to mention to her mother as she drove to a specific destination her best friend had only ever talked about in passing, and even then obliquely. Even though it would be another year before she could actually get her own license, Hermione delved as deeply into her new learning opportunity as she did with all of her studies. Her mother had become a little concerned when Hermione turned onto the expressway, but the confidence and ease her daughter was showing in handling their little auto and her quick quip about wanting to go see Harry, actually seemed to set her mind at rest again.

"Privet… Privet… there! Privet Drive!" Hermione muttered as she watched for the correct street to turn down.

It had been a week… a whole, depressing, terribly frustrating, godawful week… since she'd last seen him, the Headmaster had sent him back here. She'd had to sit through lecture after lecture from the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about giving Harry space and not contacting him at all after they had shipped him off with Hagrid the day after the Tournament ended. But as the daughter of health professionals, she had been taught better than that and her trust in the teachers of Hogwarts slipped yet further.

Stopping alongside the curb in front of Number 4, Hermione turned off the car and lead her mother to the door to knock politely.

"What do you want?" a very obese man with a walrus like appearance and mustache practically shouted as he opened the door.

Somewhat taken aback, Hermione's mother tried her best to answer cordially, "Hello, I'm Dr. Helen Granger and this is my daughter…"

The man's face was purpling with anger the longer she spoke, then interrupted to scream, "WE DON'T DO CHARITY!" before slamming the door in their faces.

Angry now herself, Hermione slammed her fist on the door a few times, and when the Walrus opened it to yell more obscenities at them, the teenage girl barreled through him shouting, "HARRY!"

Helen Granger was a little surprised by her daughter's actions, until she saw Hermione opening a small boot cupboard under the stairs to pull a bruised and bloody, black haired youth from within.

A few minutes later, Hermione returned to the car, where her mother was waiting with Harry, with his school trunk and an odd little smile on her lips, "All done here. Time to go!"

- _NDW_ -

When the Aurors arrived at 4 Privet Drive half an hour later to arrest Harry Potter for Underage Magic and expel him from Hogwarts, the scene they stumbled into horrified the normally unflappable officers. It started with a giraffe's head in a cast iron skillet with thorny roses growing out of its nose and ears and its tongue removed.

Auror Savage turned to his partner who was running scans of the area, "What spells are you detecting?"

"I… I don't know… half of these I didn't even hear about until the Academy, there's no way a fourth year did this."


	17. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, a time-turner was damaged and sent Harry and Hermione spinning through time. They find themselves back in the Department of Mysteries though, but their friends were gone, there were no Death Eaters in sight... and everyone was calling them "Minister Granger-Potter" and "Mister Potter, head of the DMLE."

_**Misplaced** _

The explosion was magnificent, and surprisingly not painful. The dark and gloomy atmosphere of the Department of Mysteries was shattered by a cacophony of colors Harry has never seen before as she clutched Hermione to her as tightly as she could, trying to shield her best friend from the Death Eaters chasing them. She had no idea where Neville, Ronnie, Luna, and Genoel were, just hoped that they were faring better than she and Hermione currently were.

When the maelstrom of colors stopped, Harry barely glimpsed a pristine looking Room of Time before sirens and klaxons sounded and the lights slammed to full nearly blinding her. Hermione whipped out Harry's Invisibility Cloak, covering the two of them just before teams of Aurors burst into the room from both directions scanning the room for intruders.

"Aurors! Come out from wherever you are hiding! Throw down your wand, and you'll get a fair hearing," one of the younger Aurors ordered.

Hermione started to take the cloak off, but Harry stopped her for a moment curious about what would happen next as a man that looked like her dead father stepped through the doorway.

This man didn't say anything, just narrowed his green eyes, eyes exactly like her own, and scanned the room coming to rest upon the two girls.

"I'm Director Potter. Why don't you two girls come out from under that cloak and tell me how you managed to get in here?" He asked quietly.

Harry let the Cloak slip away, and the young Auror gasped, "Minister Potter?"

"You idiot," the Auror next to him said just as softly. "That can't be the Minister, she too young."

The Director stepped forward, seemingly completely unconcerned by the two girls, and held out his left hand, "Wands?"

Harry couldn't help but notice the wedding ring as she meekly handed over the Holly and Phoenix wand to the man before her, noting how it reacted to him the same way it did for her.

"It… can't be…" he said in wonder as he snapped his own wand out of a hidden holder on his right arm and compared the two wands. "Who are you?"

* * *

Hermione clung to Harry as they followed Director Potter through the Ministry to his office in the DMLE with two of the Aurors trailing along behind them. They garnered a few curious looks from people in passing, but then a couple of teenaged girls in filthy school uniforms being in the Ministry during the school year would likely account for that.

"Oh Harry," a fairly familiar voice said as he opened the office door, "What did Sirius do this time? I swear, that boy of ours gets into more trouble than we did in first year. Maybe I should talk to Headmistress McGonagall again…"

"Hermione, love…" the Director tried to interrupt the flow of words streaming from within the office.

"… If Lily or Daniel act anything like him when they get there in a few years, I might just have to fire you…"

"Minister?"

"… so you can go teach there and keep them out of trouble…"

" _HERMIONE!_ "

"What?!"

"This isn't about Sirius…" Harry stated as the two girls behind him slipped into the room.

"So who's this?" Minister Potter asked holding a what looked like a two-year old girl on her lap and indicating the misplaced pair.

Hermione curtseyed Minister, the older version of herself looked a lot like her mother with her father's hair coloring, "Hello, ma'am. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry…" the Minister growled.

"I didn't do it!" the Director yelped raising his hands in surrender.

Hermione then defused the situation by asking the Minister, "Is that Lily?"

"What?" Minister Potter asked confused, "No, this is Emma. How did…?"

"We heard you through the doorway."

"Ah… and who're you?" She asked turning to look at the black-haired girl who'd followed her husband into the office.

"Well… I guess I can't use 'Harry' here… so… I'm… Harriett Potter…" the green-eyed girl muttered a bit nervously.

The girl in the picture on the desk that the Minister glanced at showed a girl that was almost identical to Harriett, but with rich, dark, mahogany hair instead of Harriett's and Harry's raven-like black.

"These two were the intruders in the DoM," the Director said calmly.

"The DoM? Sirius! We have to go back, he's in trouble!" Harriett exclaimed.

"I thought you said Sirius wasn't involved," Minister Potter narrowed her eyes at Director Potter.

"No, not your son, Sirius," Hermione interrupted her older self, "My girlfriend's godfather… Sirius Black."

"Well now…" Harry paused in contemplation.

"That does explain a few things," the Minister stated.

"We're not going back are we?" Hermione asked meekly.

The Minister shook her head, "No clue. We don't know how you got here, so you could just snap back to where you came from, or be stuck here permanently. If we tried to send you somewhere else it could kill you, send you back, send you somewhere else… maybe do all of the above… who knows."

"So what are we going to do?" Harriett asked.

"Hermione," the Director asked the younger version of the girl, "Do you think you could go by Jane while you're here?"

Hermione, or Jane now, nodded with a slight slump to her shoulders. Harriett's girlfriend really loved her name.

"Then we'll take you into our home and send you back to school," the Minister stated simply, "no sense wasting the opportunity for a quality education by sitting around here waiting for something that might never happen."

"I'll take the girls shopping, then up to Hogwarts to sort things out there," Harry said to Hermione, then turned to Jane and Harriett, "Welcome to the Family."


	18. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Unblockable

_**Unblockable** _

"Hermione... is this what I think it is?"

"Third year Arithmancy text introduction... what of it?"

"Yeah... but this part specifically..."

"The Arithmetic breakdown of the Killing... Curse..." Hermione slowed to a stop as she stared at the book in Harry's hands. "Wizards _can't_ be that stupid..."

"Think we could use this to modify an Obliviate to be unblockable?"

"Sometimes Harry, I don't know weither to kiss you or drag you off to a broom cupboard..."


	19. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Pretty Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (bad mental images - Implied attempted Non-Con)

_** Pretty Angry ** _

Hermione hurried along on _silencio_ -ed feet, keeping Harry's Invisibility Cloak wrapped tightly around her body, following the rat that betrayed her boyfriend's family all those years ago.

She saw Peter open the front of the tent and poke his wand through the gap, " _Cunfundo_!"

She didn't have a good position to stop him, but wasn't worried about Harry, he had a very strong mind after all.

"You think I'm your boyfriend," Peter muttered, causing Hermione to pause in surprise, "You've been waiting for me to have sex!"

Despite wanting to throw up at the thought of that, she snapped off a silent _Stupefy_ , then pushed the balding bastard into the tent crouching low to scan for more targets. Harry laughed and stepped out of their bedroom at the back of the tent still wet from the shower as she spied three other Death Eaters knocked out about the room and a woman that looked a bit like herself near Harry.

"I'm not sure if we shouldn't let Wormtail have his way with her," he said shaking his head.

"Harry!" Hermione said quietly admonishing him.

"Sure, sure…" Harry agreed with her that it would be wrong to do so, "But as it's Bellatrix…"

"That's Bellatrix?!"

"She'd probably rip his head off after the sex and make him eat it before killing him," he couldn't help but chuckle again.

"How did they even find us?" Hermione asked after a moment, to which Harry held up Dumbledore's Deluminator, "Oh, no… they got Ron…"

"Worse, Love…" Harry said softly pointing at one of the Death Eaters off to the side, Weasley Red hair poking out from behind the bone white mask, "He led them to us."

"I'm going to castrate that bastard," Hermione muttered, she'd still harbored odd feelings toward the youngest Weasley male after her system was flushed of the love potions and her true feelings rose to the surface once more, subsequently braking a few memory charms from years prior where she and Harry had become boyfriend and girlfriend at various times, including when he asked her to the Yule Ball the day Professor McGonagall announced it in class, but this… this was the final straw… this was unforgivable. "As much as I like seeing you like that, Harry, perhaps you should put on some clothes while we figure out what to do with these jerks."

"Have I ever told you… you are _gorgeous_ when you're angry!"


	20. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMS Harmony Fanon discussion - the effects of a soul bond may include...

_**Always** _

It was tentative at first, barely a brushing of Harry's lips across Hermione's, but as it deepened sparks began to flow between them and through their minds…

A man with a lopsided grin standing in shining plate mail armor assisting a pretty, young lady a wedding gown to her feet, demurely hiding her slightly too large front teeth behind her other lace glove covered hand.

Brown eyes were locked on green as the girl with wind tousled black hair in a yellow ball gown descended the stairs towards the curly brown-haired boy looking up at her in his dark brown and bronze formal robes.

Caring hands caressing his pregnant wife, crooning off-key to some bard's song in an effort to take her mind off the labor pains.

Daring the wrath of her parents, a dark eyed youth runs hand-in-hand with a fair-skinned girl through a field of periwinkle, lilies, and roses.

Effortlessly hovering on a broom outside her bedroom window, green eyes shining with mischief as she leans out to kiss his cheek for the beautiful red rose, but him turning at the last instant to the brown eyed girl's surprise, capturing her lips with his.

On and on they went, image after image of green and brown eyed couples courting and kissing and loving each other.

"D… did you…?" Hermione started.

"You saw…?" Harriett asked in response.

Hermione nodded, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you…"

"Always."


	21. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Trouble at the Tent 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reworked and extended version of "Trouble at the Tent"  
> \- some lines pulled directly from book 7, chapter 19... others paraphrased...

_**Trouble at the Tent 2** _

The first indication something wasn't right was a silvery ghost like doe in the nearby woods, that she felt compelled to follow.

The second was Ronald _Bloody_ Weasley standing, perfectly dry with steam still rising from his warm clothing, saying he'd pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the bottom of the frozen over pond behind him. It's not like they hadn't moved a dozen times and intentionally not keyed the idiot into the wards after he left them. So of course, Harriett had embraced the red-headed glutinous prick like a long-lost brother…

"Ron!" Harriett exclaimed in surprise, "How'd you find us?" Either her attempt at keeping her shock and anger out of her voice worked, or Ron really was just that clueless.

"Hey, Harry," the youngest Weasley male she knew replied, "I just followed that Silver Doe."

"You didn't cause that?" she asked, scanning the area for others.

The idiot tried to act shocked, but really had no skill, "I thought it was you?"

"My Patronus is a Stag, Ron…"

"Oh yeah, I thought it looked different… no horns."

Harriett sighed and said, "Antlers…" softly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, how come you're here?"

Ron shifted uneasily, "Well, I've… you know… I've come back. If… you know… you still want me."

'Is he seriously asking if the love potions are still active?' Harriett thought to herself. "Well since you're here, let's take care of this thing," she said pulling the Locket from around her neck.

"You're still carrying that thing? I thought you'd leave it in the tent."

"Never mind that," Harriett said bending down to wipe snow off a fairly flat-topped rock while keeping an eye on him, "let's just take care of it."

Ron tried to hand her the Sword, "Here, Harry." He probably thought he was being subtle while tilting nearly sideways to check out her bum as she'd been bent over.

With an unpleasant shiver she couldn't blame on the cold, and thinking fast, Harriett shook her head, "No, Ron… Dumble-dore taught me that there's a special magic in some kinds of acts. You being here… I think it means you need to be the one to destroy the Locket." 'while I keep Hermione's wand trained on you, you traitor.'

The clueless gut appeared confused, "But he… ah… yeah, okay."

Harriett focused on the snakelike _S_ on the front of the locket for a moment as she slipped behind Ron, then whispered in Parseltongue, " _Open_."

"What are you doing?" Ron asked panicked as he heard her speak.

"The Horcrux is _inside_ the Locket, Ron." Harriett said in an exasperated tone very similar to Hermione's when trying to get the moron to do homework.

" _I've seen your heart,_ " a voice hissed from the Locket, " _and it is MINE!_ "

"Stab the Locket, Ron," she pushed his shoulder trying to get him to act.

Ron's blue eyes flashed red as he gazed down at the necklace, "I…"

" _Such pain and jealousy, so delicious_ ," the Locket continued, " _your fears of being least loved by a mother wanting a daughter, tossed aside by friends that love each other instead of you, always second best, eternally overshadowed_."

"Stab it!" Harriett screamed in his ear, then noticed that his eyes were no longer flashing red, but literally glowing that evil color.

With a rush of black wind, the locket stilled and Ron stiffened as if pulling in a very deep breath.

" _Stupefy!_ " Harriett whispered as Ronaldmort began to turn. With a great sigh, Harriett picked up the Sword and bound the idiot in tightly in ropes, levitating him behind her before making her way back to the tent.

"Hey, Hermione!" She called out to her new girlfriend as she entered the tent with Ron's stunned, bound, and floating body behind her. "I've got good news, GREAT news, bad news, worse news, and a new project for us, which do you want first?"

The bushy haired witch lifted her head out of the book she'd been reading at the table and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, "Interesting..."

"Good news... we have a way to destroy the Horcruxes now," Harriett said, indicating the Sward looped through her belt. "The great news is the Locket's not one anymore." Hermione got up and rushed to Harriett for a deep and lingering embrace. "The bad news... the gut's back."

"So I see."

"Which brings up the new project... finding out how he's tracking us and preventing it from working any longer so we don't have to worry about more uninvited guests."

"I think that just became priority number one," Hermione answered before kissing Harriett, "I really don't want him listening to what we do at night. What's the worse news?"

"Oh, the idiot's possessed. The Horcrux went into him…"

"Am I bad for thinking 'Two birds, one stone'?" the bushy haired witch asked the messy haired one.

"No more than me, Love… no more than me…"


	22. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - What's Harry's Type?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a restless night just before sixth year, Harry thinks of the girls in his life...

_**Harry's Type?** _

Harry tossed and turned in his bed in Grimmauld Place, unable to find sleep as thoughts kept running through his head.

For some inexplicable reason images of Ginny were forcing themselves to the forefront of his mind with a rosy glow and a feeling like when Crouch cast the _Imperious_ on him during fourth year, light and airy and easy to go along with but yet still utterly _wrong_.

Rolling to his side to stare out the window, since the bright orange moving posters Ron had recently plastered everywhere else in the room were not conducive to soothing thoughts, he tried a different tactic… when Ginny popped into his mind yet again, he forcefully thought of Cho to compare the two. His one disastrous date with the attractive Asian Ravenclaw Seeker, on Valentine's Day no loess, made him think that the exotic beauty was definitely _not_ his type. Pretty Quidditch Girls in the D.A. neatly summed up the pair, but that didn't really help as that could apply to Katie too and he actually liked her far more than the aggressive red head.

Katie was currently unattached as far as he knew, so didn't try to force his thoughts away from her but rather towards her as thoughts of Ginny yet again forcefully shoved themselves into his mind. Another Pretty Quidditch Girl, but they had been teammates since the second week of his first year having joined the team within a few days of each other, they had studied and worked together for years working on ways to help each other during games. She knew _him_ … not the Boy-Who-Lived, but him… that was something incredibly precious to him, and made her definitely not something Ron's little sister was, Katie wasn't a Fangirl.

More thoughts of Ginny intruded into his mind and he growled softly, something wasn't right.

'So…' Harry mentally began to compile a list, 'Pretty, Quidditch, D.A., Non-Fangirl…' but something was niggling at the back of his mind, 'not Quidditch… Team Player!' While Katie mostly fit the mold of what he was coming to believe in as 'his type', Ginny didn't even come close.

Harry tried to think about Parvati and Padma, but quickly shook his head and mentally added 'Friend' to the list, which instantly dropped the pool of girls down to single digits… really down to only Katie… and Hermione…

While the thoughts of Ginny were able to push thoughts of Katie around in his mind, they couldn't touch his thoughts of Hermione for some reason. His pretty, bushy-haired, best friend warded off the weird thoughts of the angry girl. He'd heard some people actually compare Ginny to his own mother in appearance a few times, while many thought Hermione was like his mother in aptitude and intelligence, and while all of the girls he'd been thinking of were pretty, he'd never considered himself to be vain enough to look only at the surface of those around him.

Something wasn't right. Harry sat up slowly, reaching absentmindedly for a biscuit from a plate beside his bed, but paused before he took a bite, staring in wonder at the chocolate encrusted thing, then glancing over to Ron sleeping under a silencing charm nearby.

"How the bloody hell did he not eat these?" Harry said quietly. "Kreacher," he called his house elf, not that he really wanted the cranky bigoted old bastard.

"Nasty half-blood brat calls, what does the nasty half-blood brat want now?"

"Kreacher, I want you to preserve these biscuits, then bring them to me when I ask for them later today. I also want you to tell Hermione I've gone to see Madam Pomphrey… just that. I'm worried about something."

"Yes, Master… friend of mudbloods and blood-traitors…"


	23. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - What about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione takes what she wants...
> 
> You could say this was inspired by Arisha's gif... but it was a spur of the moment thing that popped into my head when chatting to SpicyKid about one of his drabbles this morning...  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/603311043954999308/775408384064618614/image0.gif  
> or https://i.redd.it/qtgtqtz729y51.gif

_**What about...** _

Harry turned to her, "What about Ron, Hermione?"

"What about him?" the bushy haired witch stalked forward pushing Harry up against the wall.

"I thought you liked him?" he practically squeaked.

"As if!" she replied before slamming her lips into his.

For his part, Harry didn't resist long.


	24. HMS Harmony - Drabbles - Art of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione teaches Harry how to touch a woman...

#  _**The Art of Touch** _

“Okay Harry,” Hermione said quietly, standing beside her bed with a hairbrush in hand, still a bit damp from the shower, “I know we covered some of this in the Magical Hygiene and You class a couple years back, but I wanted to review it to make sure you understood everything.”

“Alright,” Harry said just as softly.

The bushy-haired witch took a deep breath and began her lecture, “Just so you know, every girl has the same parts, but every girl is also unique in how those parts look and feel.” She paused for a moment, then nodded, “The entirety of a woman’s body is an erogenous zone, so you need to make sure to handle everything with care, from soft, gentle strokes of a hair brush to gentle pressure while rubbing the soles of her feet. Everything is important.”

“The key is knowing how gentle or firm to be, which requires you to pay close attention to how she responds to your touch. Teasing a knot our of this bushy hair shouldn’t hurt…” Hermione sighed, sitting her hairbrush aside, “Right… okay, just like the strokes of the hair brush, you can use your fingers to gently massage a woman’s scalp, it’s very relaxing, especially above the temples and behind the ears where pressure points can release endorphins to make us feel very good… like chocolate.” She ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke, tilting her head about and pointing to the places she spoke about.

“Moving down, you reach the eyes next… eye contact is very important, they’re the windows of the soul after all, and you will eventually be able to read what I like or dislike simply by looking into my eyes. Then there’s scent and taste, if she doesn’t like those… that’s not a good thing for you.”

Harry nodded, watching as Hermione slowly slipped her bathrobe off, “You have the mammaries, which tend to be a bit ticklish along the sides, surmounted by the areola and nipple…” she sucked in a breath as Harry ran a finger along her breast following along her presentation.

“They’re so hard,” Harry whispered.

“Yes…” Hermione nodded quickly, “M-moving on…” trying to calm her racing heart as Harry’s fingers continue to trace the path of her descriptive anatomy lesson, covering the navel, then the womb with its’ ovaries, fallopian tubes, uterus, cervix… she had to pull Harry’s deliciously evil fingers away as she panted trying to narrate the mons pubis and…

Harry gently pushed Hermione onto the bed and slipped between the brunette witch’s legs, gently running her tongue over Hermione’s neither lips, sucking on the hardened little bundle of nerves peeking out from beneath its’ glistening hood… latching on as Hermione cried out and a creamy fluid filled Harry’s mouth.

Once the shuttering stopped, Harry crawled up Hermione to kiss her girlfriend, allowing the older girl to taste her own essence.

“Oh God, Harry… you’re too good at that…”

“Too good?”

“I… I misspoke… you can never be too good at that…”

“You got an O for that lecture, love.”

“Yes,” Hermione sighed, “So… review the lesson in your own words. I want to make sure you get the same.”

“With pleasure…”


End file.
